This invention lies in the field of lights for mounting on bicycles or the like. More particularly, it consists of a standard supporting an overhead light by means of which the rider of a bicycle can be illuminated from the top so that light will fall on his front and back surfaces, shoulders, arms, etc. so as to make the rider fully visible to an approaching vehicle arriving from the front or the back of the bicycle.
In the prior art, there are numerous lamp accessories for bicycles which serve to indicate the presence of the bicycle to approaching vehicles. These may be of various sorts, but primarily are aimed at providing an amber, white or red light, as appropriate, pointed front and back to signal to an approaching vehicle the presence of the bicycle. However, it is more important that the approaching vehicle be able to recognize the bicycle and the rider, and this is done by providing an overhead light which shines down on the rider and the bicycle, to make them visible to an approaching vehicle.